La isla desierta
by vicky.blanqe
Summary: Mucho drama, Huddy, celos y peleas en una situacion complicada para ambos... Ya estan en la isla!
1. Chapter 1

La isla desierta

Mayo, ese mes era un caos; todo el hospital se estaba preparando para la conferencia que darían: Cuddy estaba decidida a encontrar más capital para el PPTH y había logrado que le prestaran un yate para hacer allí la conferencia, estaba segura que con eso lograría ganar montones de dinero. Estarían dos días a bordo y disfrutarían de un día libre para divertirse y relajarse.

Ya estaban las invitaciones repartidas, los doctores más importantes ya habían confirmado su asistencia al evento al igual que los empresarios mas reconocidos.

Ella sabía que faltaba alguien y de se iba a tener que ocupar personalmente: eran más de las cinco, dedujo que House se había ido a su casa; no dudó ni un momento, salio del hall a buscar su auto para dirigirse a la casa de Greg.

Toco la puerta, una, dos, tres veces, ya estaba lista para irse cuando un Greg vestido apenas con unos boxers blancos le abrió la puerta.

Lisa no sabía a donde mirar, estaba enfrente de ese hombre que tanto deseaba semi desnudo y hasta parecía que medio borracho.

H: que queres Cuddy?- la voz sonaba ronca.

C: puedo pasar?-estaba roja de los nervios

H: según…vamos a tener sexo?- ya salía la parte lujuriosa de House.

House se sentía en confianza porque ni siquiera atinó a ponerse una remera, le invitó un trago y se sentaron en el sillón. Por un momento se le fueron los ojos a Greg, estaba hermosa… en esos día empezaba a hacer calor y su jefa llevaba un pollera un poco más corta de lo normal, y una musculosa roja, como le gustaba ese color. Cada día se sentía más atraído por ella pero era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptarlo.

C: vine para darte tu invitación, que en tu caso es obligatoria, para la conferencia que se dará el mes que viene en el yate del Sr. McLaghan.

H: no.

C: si

H: no

C: Housee!

H: aaaayy si Cuddy, golpéame mas!- se estaba burlando de ella en su cara, amaba hacer eso una y otra vez.

C: Gregory House, basta! Vas a venir o te despido, tenes que armarte una valija para 3 días. Los empresarios se quedan dos pero los del hospital nos quedamos un día más.

H: No pienso ir a ningún crucero ni siquiera a subirme al mismo barco que todos esos mentiros y cretinos.

C: -debía hacerlo ir si o si, y una idea vino a su cabeza. El nunca se había resistido a sus encantos así que lentamente se acercó hasta quedar sentada casi encima de él, colocó sus labios muy cerca de los del nefrólogo el cual ya estaba sumamente excitado y podía sentir su respiración muy cerca y le dijo susurrando…- Si vas, no te vas a arrepentir nunca, te lo puedo asegurar.

Se movió un poco para bajarse de las piernas de House y muy suave rozó la mano por la entrepierna de Greg haciendo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta. Su empleado estaba demasiado hot y no aguantaba más.

La tomó por la cintura atrayéndola así él y posó sus labios en el cuello de su jefa haciendo que un pequeño gemido de placer saliera de su boca.

Estaban los dos solos, lujuriosos y sedientos de placer el uno frente al otro, desesperados por amarse. Pero ese preámbulo, House lo hizo eterno. Las manos de este recorrían cada milímetro del cuerpo de Lisa lentamente, convirtiéndolo en una tortura eterna pero hermosa a la vez.

La excitación de Greg era demasiado evidente pues solo llevaba puestos sus boxers.

Lisa creyó ver el cielo cuando una de las manos de su hombre se perdió bajo su falda, obligándola a que lentamente se la quitara.

C: vamos a tu cama Greg…- las palabras apenas lograban unirse.

House la tomó por los hombros y la coloco en el suelo, el sobre ella, besándose mientras se arrastraban a la habitación, ni siquiera podían caminar.

Entre besos y caricias termino de escaparse la ropa que sobraba. Estaban desnudos uno frente al otro, como tantas veces habían querido. No tardó mucho para que Lisa rogara que greg se mezclara con ella convirtiendose en un solo cuerpo.

Ella sobre el, hombre y mujer, moviendose para sentir cada vez más placer. Llegaron al climax mientras las manos de Greg la atraían hacia el. Se besaban desesperadamente como si se fuera a acabar el mundo.

No basto mucho para que se tumbaran uno al lado del otro mirando al techo. Lisa se aferró a él..

C: vas a venir o no a la conferencia?- la cara mostraba la picardía que vivía en ella

H: voy con una condición.

C: a ver… decime cual es

H: quiero poder amarte así cada noche, hermosa.


	2. Chapter 2

Su relación laboral seguía igual: peleas por no querer hacer las horas de clínica, peleas por biopsias extrañas y alocadas, peleas por chistes sexistas, peleas por cualquier cosa.

Pero puertas afuera del hospital era otra cosa, se veían casi todas las noches en la casa de uno o de otro para comer, besos iban y venían y cada mañana despertaban exhaustos por sus alocadas noches. Se llevaban cada vez mejor. Llevaban casi dos semanas con esta rutina y ambos estaban sorprendidos por los buenos ratos que pasaban juntos, y no era solo sexo; ellos charlaban, se contaban intimidades, parecían una pareja.

Era viernes, House había salido a las cinco en punto y Lisa todavía tenía documentos por firmar. Se encontrarían en la casa de él. Estaba todo listo.

El sol deba lugar a la luna mientras Cuddy caminaba por el estacionamiento mientras le sonó el celular.

La llamaban del hall del PPTH para decirle que la buscaban urgente; accedió después de todo era la jefa, tenia que estar ahí para responder.

Pasaron dos horas mientras Greg esperaba a Lisa, estaba poniéndose nervioso, ella le había avisado que iba a llegar tarde pero a él no le gustaba esperar. Así que busco como podía pasar el rato: lamentablemente eligió la combinación peor, whisky y vicodinas; luego de una hora esta demasiado borracho y terminó de arruinarlo todo, llamó a una de esas tantas chicas que lo acompañan en sus horas de soledad.

Lis estaba cansadísima pero eso no le impidió pasar por un mercado y comprar una botella del champagne mas caro y unos bombones para que pudieran comerlos juntos en la cama.

Estacionó su auto en la esquina y llego hasta la puerta caminando rápido, era de noche. Tocó la puerta… nada. Volvió a tocar. Sabía que estaba allí porque veía la luz encendida y oía rudos. La televisión pensó ella. Greg no le abría.

En su bolso tenía una copia de la llave que le había dado él… Abrió con cuidado para no asustarlo, tal vez estaba en la cocina preparando algo y ella llegaba y le daba un susto. Inocentemente caminó hasta la habitación. Las botellas de whisky tiradas y los pequeños frasquitos naranjas la descolocaron… Estaría borracho y tirado en la cama?

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio y lo vió. Ella estaba sobre el. Solo se veía la melena rubia cayendo por la espalda. El gozaba, como tantas veces lo había hecho con ella. La ropa de ambos desperdigada por la habitación. Por un momento creyó que estaba alucinando, pero cuando los ojos azules de Greg se clavaron en los húmedos ojos de ella, cayó en la realidad. Inútilmente se quitó a la mujerzuela de arriba, la tiró de la cama mientras se ponía sus boxers y salía corriendo de la habitación.

Alcanzó a tomar del brazo a Lis, quien lo miraba con odio y tristeza… su cara se mojaba por sus propias lágrimas.

C: sos un hijo de puta?

H: - no sabía que decir, que explicación le iba a dar- perdoname

C: hijo de putaaa! Eso es lo que sos, vengo del trabajo y vos revolcandote con una puta y borracho! – trataba de escaparce pero greg la tenía tomada por la fuerza

H: por favor, no te vayas. Siii! Soy un hijo de puta! Pero no me dejes, por favor. – La primera lágrima recorrió su cara.

C: queres que me quede y hagamos un trío también? Así el gran Gregory House puede disfrutar más.

Lisa se soltó por la fuerza dejando que Greg se cayera por el fuerte dolor en su pierna. Lo miró desde arriba y el desde el suelo. Se merecía mucho mas por lo que le había hecho. La tomó del pie, le rogó que no se vaya.

Lisa decidida abrió la puerta mientras escuchaba que Greg le decía algo desde el piso…

H: te quiero

C: - lo miro con despreció, no sabía si eso lo dijo en serio o solo para retenerla. Lo miro nuevamente.- Yo también… te quería.

House se levantó como pudo mientras echaba a la rubia. Ella ya había tomado el dinero, no tenía nada más para hacer, lo miró también con desprecio como lo había echo Lisa un momento atrás. Se acercó apenas y le dijo: Sabes que? Te lo mereces.

Se quedó allí. Solo. Caminó hasta el sillón. Durmió allí, no quería ir al dormitorio, aquel lugar en donde había amado y jodido a Lisa. Prefirió dormir allí.

Se despertó y mientras se vestía para ir al hospital deseó que todo lo que pasó la noche anterior hubiera sido solo una pesadilla. Ese día se terminaba de organizar todo para la conferencia, aquella conferencia en donde Cuddy le había prometido que lo iban a pasar genial, pero ahora, el había arruinado todo y ese crucero, iba a ser un infierno para ambos.


	3. Chapter 3

Estaban los dos en el hospital pero se evitaban a cada momento. Cada uno en su oficina. Parecía gracioso: estaban los dos sentados, con la cabeza entre las manos, los ojos semi humedos. Lisa sentía odio por Greg y el se odia a el mismo. Tantos sentimientos encontrados, tantos años de amor en silencio, de a poco se soltaron a amarse y el en un arrebato de estupidez lo había arruinado.

Cuddy seguía mirando la nada, la imagen de greg en la cama la volvía loca… El sonido de la puerta del despacho cerrándose la trajo de vuelta al mundo hospitalario. Era House, como podía amar y odiar a una persona de esa forma. Lo miraba y se derretía, lo amaba tanto que su corazón palpitaba acelerado; pero el la había engañado, la había traicionado.

Se acercó de a poco a su escritorio, mientras la reacción de Lisa era levantarse de su silla para darle la espalda al que tantas veces la había amado hasta el amanecer.

Sintió la mano de Greg acariciarle el pelo, de esa forma que tanto le gustaba y que le pedía que hiciera cada noche para dormir. La sintió bajar hacia el cuello haciéndole pequeñas cosquillas. La otra mano la rodeaba por la cintura. Sentía la respiración de el en su nuca. Estaba enojada pero vulnerable. Ni siquiera se movió de donde estaba. Se dejó abrazar por él.

H: perdóname… por favor Lis.- susurraba al oído, necesitaba disculparse y no sabía como. Seguía acariciándola suavemente con ambas manos.

C:- no se dio vuelta, ya estaba llorando y no quería que la viera así.- como queres que te perdone Greg? Me rompiste el corazón!– el llanto se iba haciendo mas obvio.

Greg la tomó y la dio vuelta. La miró a los ojos, el también estaba a punto de llorar. Sintieron un escalofrío por sus espaldas.

H: dejame tratar de corregir mi error… por favor… te amo lis.

Mientras terminaba de decir esto la tomó a Cuddy y casi empujándola la sentó en el escritorio: la besaba apasionadamente, como si se fuera a terminar el mundo en ese mismo beso.

En un rápido movimiento Lisa logró escaparse de los brazos de su empleado hasta quedar de pie cara a cara con el nuevamente…

C: tus besos me vuelven loca, pero…-su cara se tornó seria- no vas a lograr que te perdone House, me heriste demasiado.

H: Estaba borrachooo!

C: y que? Sabes que?...-Lisa se iba poniendo mas nerviosa, ya estaban discutiendo es voz alta.- Ahora yo me voy a emborrachar y me voy a acostar con algún médico acá en mi oficina… igual yo por lo menos no voy a contratar a alguien con quien acostarme! –Se volvió a sentar, no podía parar de llorar, todo esto la estaba matando-

H: pero….-no pudo terminar la frase, Cuddy lo corto.

C: pero nadaa!, sabes que? Andate de mi oficina yaaaa!... Andate a armar tu valija para el crucerooo!

Solo la puerta cerrándose la tranquilizó, pero los ojos vibrantes de Greg del otro lado del vidrio clavándose en sus ojos hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Lo amaba pero a cada momento la lastimaba un poco más.

Cada uno en su casa:

Lisa armaba su valija, entre cada vestido que guardaba un lagrima recorría su cara… No parecía ser la misma Lisa Cuddy… estaba apagada, angustiada.

Guardaba ropa de colores, polleras rojas, blusas blancas… pero ella se sentía oscura, se sentía gris.

Cuando la valija estaba llena de cosas vió que no la iba a poder cerrar. Estaba cansada. Se sentó en el piso al pie de la cama y perdió la miraba en la pared. Vio la pequeña mancha oscura en la pared y en ese mismo instante comenzó a llorar más.

_Flash back_

_La cena había sido rápida, ambos estaban excitados. Querían irse a la cama ya. Lisa parecía estirar la previa a esta rutina de amor que hacían cada noche._

_Estaban en el sillón, lisa tomaba de su copa de vino tinto; House deliraba mirando a su amada tomando de esa forma. Mientras sotenía la copa sintió como House la arrastraba del otro brazo para que se parara._

_Se besaron por todos los pasillos de la casa de Lisa, iban apoyándose de pared a pared. Las gotas de vino que lisa tomaba se chorreaba por sus comisuras mientras era bebido por Greg._

_Había llegado a la habitación, se apoyaron en la pared enfrente de la cama. _

_Lisa notó la mano de Greg debajo de su falta, tocándola. Lo dejó continuar mientras derramaba la copa de vino sobre la pared y dejaba caer la copa sin importarle… ambos se miraron y se echaron a reír, estaban apenas borrachos. Se quedaron frente a frente. Azul contra azul. Desistieron por un rato de hacer el amor allí, con tan solo ver la mancha se reían sin parar. _

_Miraron una película, una que ella amaba, miraron Casablanca, un clásico que adoraba verlo con el, era muy agradable verla mientras el acariciaba su pelo…_

_Se quedaron así dormidos… y cuando se despertaron, se volvieron a reír de la mancha de la noche anterior._

En una mano tenía el vaso de whisky y con la otra hacia bollos y metía su ropa en la valija. La música sonaba fuerte, tal vez quería no escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

Mientas buscaba en sus cajones encontró un musculosa blanca, muy pequeña… era de ella. Con dificultad se sentó en el suelo y se dispuso a olerla… volvió a llorar: no podía entender como una mujer lo podía hacer llorar tanto. Rápido encontró la respuesta: la amaba.

_Flash back_

_La lluvia los había empapado a ambos, pero lo habían pasado tan bien besándose en el parque como dos adolescentes._

_Llegaron a la casa de Greg en moto. A penas entraron se fueron quitando la ropa hasta llegar al baño, en donde el agua cayendo de la ducha tapó el sonido que el placer provocaba. _

_La ropa seguía mojada, así que una camisa de House sirvió para cubrir el deseable cuerpo de Lis… _

_La remera jamás la recuperó, no era que la había perdido, House la había guardado como recuerdo._

La mañana siguiente partirían… pero ninguno de los dos sabían que podía llegar a suceder en ese barco.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos! aqui dejo un nuevo capitulo.. y preparence porque ya suben al barcoo *.*

ya veran lo que les va a suceder y su conexion con el titulo xD que es mas que obvio por cierto

* * *

C: ya están todos…

W: -Jimmy notaba que Cuddy estaba mas triste, ya sospechaba que algo había pasado con Greg- falta House, lo sabes.

C: si quiere venir que venga, sino, no me importa.- una pequeña lagrima se mezclaba con su mascara negra manchando su cara. Prefería olvidar a tener que verle la cara al hombre que la había traicionado justo en el momento en el que ella había depositado toda su confianza.- Vámonos.

W: pero…-notaba que cada comentario que hacia, hería mas y mas a su amiga.

C: si queres llamalo, pasalo a buscar, como quieras, pero no me metas a mi.

Todos terminaban de entrar a las camionetas que los llevarían hasta el puerto. Uno a uno, doctores, colegas y empresarios iban entrando a los vehículos que los llevarían a lo que hacía pocos días, para Greg y Lis, iba a ser un paraíso que ahora se veía arruinado.

Debían partir en alrededor de 20 minutos, ya estaban todos dentro del yate, solo faltaba Greg.

Lisa hacia la que no le importaba. Se dedicó a recorrer con una falsa sonrisa en su boca su camarote, era el mas lindo y grande de todos. Todo el interior del barco era blanco y estaba decorado en colores pasteles, tal como a Cuddy le gustaba. En total había unos 15 camarotes, en la mayoría de ellos se hospedarían entre tres y cuatro personas, salvo en el suyo, ella dormiría sola.

Estaba deleitando su vista observando una replica de un Kandinsky que había en su habitación cuando oyó que la puerta se abrió rápidamente.

Un hombre estaba parado en el marco observándola. Un hombre muy atractivo por cierto. Ella ya lo conocía, era uno de los contribuyentes del hospital. Pero verlo así era diferente; era un hombre morocho, bastante alto, a quien siempre había visto de traje, pero en esta oportunidad vestía un pantalón de lino y una remera blanca: era muy apuesto pensó.

Se acerco a ella como tantas veces lo había hecho. Entre ellos había pasado algo, fue justo antes de que Greg ingresara el PPTH. Había química, no lo podían negar; pero no había demasiado amor. Se llamaba Thomas y la conocía a Lisa muy bien como para saber que algo la molestaba. Habían quedado como amigos, asi que se tomo el atrevimiento de acercarse un poco mas todavía. Quedaron tan cerca que Lisa se puso nerviosa.

T: estas tan linda como antes

C: vos también estas muy guapo Tom – no sabía como iba a terminar esa charla, pero solo quería olvidarse de Greg por un rato.

T: - no sabía como encarar la relación todavía se sentía atraido por ella – yo… vos… nosotros…

Se fue acercando mas a ella, casi se rozaban; ambos parecían haber de lado todo hasta que que una mirada azul profunda se vio reflejada en el espejo que tenía Lisa enfrente.

Allí estaba House, con su valija y su bastón, observando todo.

Por un momento dudo, sonreirle? Mirarlo enojada? Ignorarlo?

Thomas se dio cuenta de esta vacilación… ambos se miraban sin importar nada; en ese momento solo los cuerpos de Lisa y Greg estaban en la habitación, solo sus ojos azules se miraban sin importar nada mas.

El aire parecía cortarse de lo tenso que estaba todo.

T: - se termino de separar de Lis y miro directamente a Greg mostrando amabilidad- Usted debe ser el Dr. Wilson o el Dr. House no?

H: uno de mis patitos o mi adora jefa se lo deben haber dicho… yo soy el grandísimo House.. y usted….?

C: El es Thomas Collins… colaborador del PPTH.

T: y ex pareja de Lis – estaba claro, este hombre que parecia tan amable quería marcar su territorio.-

H: ahhh mira que bien, pense que Cuddy seguia siendo virgen.

C: Basta Gre.. House!- casi cae nuevamente en la tentacion.- Que necesitas?

H: -poniendo cara de niño bueno- Me han asignado este camarote, me dijieron que era el unico en el que cabía otra persona.. dicen que llegue muy tarde.

C: queeee?

H: -poniendo cara de niño, pero esta vez, de niño cansado - Me han asignado este camarote, me dijieron que era el unico en el que cabía otra persona.. dicen que llegue muy tarde-

C: eso ya lo escuche! Pero no tienes derecho a dormir aquí.

H: No te preocupes jefa, la vamos a pasar muuuuy bien a la nochecita! –Gritaba mientras miraba a su nuevo enemigo, Thomas Collins. Que nombre de tarado pensó greg.

* * *

Kisses, vicky


	5. Chapter 5

Aqui dejo un nuevo cap.. lo mas probable es que hoy por la noche o mañana subo otro ya que este es relativamente corto... espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

Ya solos en la habitación creyeron necesario comenzar a desempacar. Lisa ya se había resignado, aunque en cierto punto no le molestaba tanto, tener que pasar esos días con Greg. Cuando se fueran los empresarios y se vacíen otros camarotes el se irá, pensaba a cada minuto la decana para darse algunas esperanzas.

Cada uno se sentó a un lado de la cama. Si, la misma cama, obviamente la habitación estaba preparado para uno, aunque fuese con una cama matrimonial, debían soportar eso.

Se daban la espalda aunque ambos querían abalanzarse sobre el otro.

Sentían sus perfumes chocar… instintivamente se levantaron.

Se miraron, estaban frente a frente y por un instante sintieron pasión correr por sus venas. Se miraron fijamente. Azul contra azul. Nariz contra nariz. Labio contra labio. Se unieron casi tan rápido como se separaron. Estaban consientes de que solo conseguirían herirse.

Estaban a un centímetro de distancia, entre ellos el aire apenas podía pasar y el que estaba quemaba como nunca antes. Las manos de Lis se apoyaron lentamente en le pecho de Greg, sabiendo que esta seria su perdición y porque no sentencia a muerte. Cada vez que se acercaba tanto se perdía entre las ropas de su empleado y terminaba tan triste como apasionada: esa casi relación que tenía era una seguidilla de paradojas que ninguno de los dos entendía.

House apoyó sus manos sobre las de Lisa dandole todo el cariño que podía. Ella reconoció la mirada que acompañó a este gesto: el estaba sumamente arrepentido, pero no sería ella la que daría el primer paso de esta reconciliación.

Se miraron… y se siguieron mirando mientras Lisa se alejaba hasta apoyarse en la pared.

C: besame, por favor te lo pido, besame! – lo amaba tanto que no le dio pudor rogarle por un beso.

H: la tomó por las muñecas y la sujeto contra la pared, arrinconándola del todo. –Pero… me has perdonado?- Greg definitivamente no entendia nada.

C: No, no te perdono, ni se si lo hare… - las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas humedeciendo los labios… pero no los de ella, sino los de House, quien ya los había unido a la boca de Cuddy en una forma muy suave, como temerosa pero que tarde muy poco en perder. Poco a poco fue soltando las muñecas de Cuddy para poder agarrarla por la cintura y hacerle notar, cuando ya estaban demasiado pegados, su excitación.

Lisa lo notó al instante, y sabía que de ahí, a estar otra vez en la cama amándose, quedaba un trayecto muy corto, por lo que decidió correr su cara haciéndole entender de una forma brusca que era lo que pasaba.

House forcejeaba con ella para no dejarla ir. No quería volver a lastimarla pero tampoco la quería dejar ir.

Cuando noto que Lis no estaba enojada, sino triste se corrió dándole el espacio que necesitaba. La vio irse hasta la cama y recostarse mientras unas pocas lágrimas terminaban de correrle el maquillaje.

House no hizo más que quitarse la remera e ir al baño.

Cuando Cuddy oyó el ruido del grifo abrirse y de la ducha funcionar, comenzó a llorar, no quería parecer más débil delante de Greg.

El sueño le venció allí mismo y cuando House la encontró su cuerpo se estremeció, dormía como tantas veces lo había hecho en su cama.

Se terminó de vestir retirando algunas cosas de su maleta y con mucho cuidado, pero por sobre todo, con mucho cariño. La tapó a Cuddy.

Se acostó en el sillón que había en el camarote: él también necesitaba descansa, todos los invitados lo debían estar haciendo; esa noche era la gran fiesta de gala y ya sabían que iban a estar despiertos hasta muy entrada la madrugada.

C: -por que no te acuestas en la cama? La pierna te debe estar matando…

Ya había bajado el sol cuando Lis se despertó y vio como House dormía, apartado de ella. Por primera vez lo vio hacer algo totalmente sensato. Notó que estaba dormido. No era tan necesario despertarse.

Ella ya iba a comenzar a arreglarse para la fiesta, asi que dejó el hermoso vestido rojo de cola que se iba a poner en la cama y fue hasta el bar a tomar algo.

Cuando volvió la habitación estaba vacía. Pero en la cama estaba al lado del imponente vestido un hermoso broche para el cabello que no era ni más ni menos que una rosa roja. Al lado una pequeña nota escrita sobre una servilleta del barco:

"_Desde que me dijiste que iba a haber una gala aquí supuse que te ibas a vestir de rojo y veo que no me equivoque; espero que el broche te guste. Seguramente te va a quedar hermoso como todo lo que te pones._

_Si te estas preguntando si fui yo el que te lo regale, sisi, fui yo. Y ahora me fui de la habitación para poder emborracharme tranquilo en el camarote de Jimmy y poder mirarte a la cara cuando entres al gran salón llevando lo que te regalo. _

_Greg"_

Casi corrió hasta la ducha, entre lágrimas y sonrisas: ese gesto de House era hermoso pero no sabía si lo iba a poder perdonar…


	6. Chapter 6

Y aunque algunos no lo queria, nuestra Lisa tambien cometera un pequeño error, pero bueno... este es el capitulo anterior al que desenlaza el conflicto ( si no me equivoco xD)

Ojala que lo disfruten... vicky

* * *

El salón más grande de aquel yate pareció iluminarse cuando ella entro. Estaba radiante. Entro última por casualidad; pero logró que cada hombre allí la desnudara con la mirada.

Caminaba muy segura de si misma, como si le quisiera demostrar a todos que estaba perfecta.

El vestido era más hermoso de lo que Greg había llegado a ver en la habitación. El ni siquiera sabía como describirlo… pero lo que más le gustaba era el enorme y profundo escote que llevaba en la espalda; nunca se había fijado en ella, siempre algaba sus senos o su trasero pero noto que la espalda tersa de Lisa enmarcado por el rojo del vestido le volvía loco.

Grandes mesas estaban dispuestas entorno a un escenario en donde varios shows tomarían lugar a lo largo de la noche… todo estaba armado para que los empresarios disfrutaran esa noche y al día siguiente estuvieran dispuestos a invertir montones de dinero en el PPTH.

La ambientación parecía hecha a medida de Lis: todo en tonos rojos, negro y blanco.

Saludó a absolutamente todas las personas que estaban allí, y recibió cambio un halago sobre su vestimenta y aunque le doliese admitirlo, sobre su broche.

Recorrió la pista de baile hasta toparse con la mesa en la que se sentaría. Allí la acompañarían entre otros, Greg y Thomas… Observó los asientos y eligió el más próximo a Tom y el más alejado a House.

La velada comenzó con la perfectamente organizada cena. Todo decía que iba a ser una noche muy prometedora.

Las velas que estaban en cada mesa iban achicando su tamañazo a la vez que la cantidad de parejas en la pista de baile aumentaba… en el escenario una banda tocaba una suave canción en francés que hacía delirar a Lisa.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombre semi desnudo.

T: me encantaría bailar con vos…-los ojos de este brillaban encantando a Cuddy, que por cierto ya estaba un poco pasada de cosas, especialmente de martinis.

C: claro diviiiinooo… - las palabras se patinaban en la boca de Lis pero seguían sonando muy dulce para los oídos de los hombres de aquella mesa que parecían devorarla en cada mirada sostenida.

Se mezclaron con todos los que ya estaban bailando. Las manos de Tom descendían por la tersa espalda de Lisa, quien parecía no percatarse de la excitación que tenía su compañero de baile.

Ella por su parte le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y se acercó aun más a su pecho casi apoyándose en el.

Se miraron y por un instante creyeron estar viviendo un deja vu.

_Flash back _

_Sintió como Thomas se metía dentro de ella, le clavó sus uñas en su espalda para indicarle que quería más, de él, más pasión…creyó que esa era la forma de sacarse de la cabeza a ese doctor que acaba de contratar; quería utilizar a Tom para no dudar más con House, sisis, asi se llamaba el hombre que la volvía loca: Gregory House._

Casi sin darse cuenta se estaban besando… no supieron como ni cuando pero lo estaban haciendo. Sus labios se rozaban con suavidad nuevamente luego de tantos años.

Lis se separó y lo miró a los ojos…

C: no, acá. Cuando termine la fiesta nos vamos a otro lado.

T: no, lis por favor… necesito más y ahora.

Salieron separados pero se seguían con la mirada. Caminaron por la galería que rodeaba al salón principal hasta llegar a la proa del barco. Se miraron y se desearon muchísimo.

Tom sin darle tiempo a nada la tomó de las muñecas y la comenzó a besar como nunca antes había hecho; continuaban caminando hasta que chocaron con las barandas del yate. Luego de un pequeño empujón Cuddy quedó sentada sobre uno de los barrotes que separaba a la cubierta de la cristalina agua.

No hubo preámbulos ni juegos sensuales: Tom quería adentrarse en ella allí mismo. Tomó una de las manos de Lisa y la colocó en su miembro que seguía dentro de su traje y parecía que iba explotar de lo excitado que estaba. Cuddy no pensó, probablemente si lo hubiera hecho no hubiera tenido sexo con él en plena cubierta de aquella embarcación.

Mientras Thomas subía el larguísimo e incomodo vestido de Cuddy, ella se disponía a bajarle los pantalones.

Se metió en ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando llegaron al clímax Tom dudo sobre lo que había escuchado… creyó que Lis había pronunciado un suave Greg… pero no se animo a preguntarlo.

Quedaron uno enfrente del otro. Parados. Inmóviles.

Algo cayó al suelo: la hebilla que House le había regalado. Cuddy la recogió y por un segundo se sintió la peor mujer en el mundo. Físicamente podía engañarlo pero su corazón ardía solo por una persona: Gregory House.


	7. Chapter 7

Preparados para lo que viene!? Espero que si....xD

* * *

Estaba borracho acaso? O era real lo que veía? En una mano su habano y en la otra su bastón observándolo todo: Cuddy se estaba acomodando el vestido y el tarado de Thomas cerrando el pantalón; lo habían hecho habían tenido sexo allí mismo. Creyó por un segundo que se iba a derrumbar, que todo se venía abajo; la vio recoger del suelo su broche y volver a colocárselo en su hermoso cabello. Ella lo había jodido como antes lo había hecho él.

La miraba fijo, ella seguía sentada en la baranda del barco sin notar su presencia. No podía negar que ella era la mujer de su vida y que le perdonaría todo para poder estar con ella, pero verla así, gozando con otro hombre como le hubiera podido hacer él y no ese compañerito que ahora Lis había encontrado le volvía loco.

Lis colocó su mano en el cuello del hombre que era ahora su acompañante y lo acerco a si misma dándole un beso muy apasionado; Greg veía las manos de Lis más tímidas comparadas a las tantas veces que sintió esas mano recorrer su espalda.

El nefrólogo no se movía, era un espectador de aquella película que lo mataba lentamente. Sufría en todo sentido, le dolía la cabeza, el pecho le daba puntadas que eran insoportables y su pierna parecía que se iba a deshacer del dolor.

En sus ojos húmedos, por primera vez, notó como otra mirada azul penetrante se clavaba. Cuddy lo había visto…ella se paralizó por un segundo, el la había visto, se sintió como él se debió haber sentido cuando ella fue la que lo encontró haciéndolo con otra; se amaban pero parecía que también amaban lastimarse… atinó a salir de los brazos de Tom en una mezcla de vergüenza y satisfacción, pero tristeza y angustia a la vez.

Ninguno de los tres supo como sucedió, pero en un leve forcejeo que hubo con Thomas, en donde un suave "dejame, yo amo a House" se escapó de los labios de la decana… Cuddy perdió el equilibrio, tal vez por los tacos, por los nervios o por su vestido. El tiempo parecía que iba mas lento mientras Lisa caía hacia atrás, gritando por ayuda. Thomas no reaccionó. Greg en cambio caminó lo mas rápido que puedo mientras gritaba el nombre de su amada y las muecas de dolor por su pierna parecían hacer eterna la distancia entre donde estaba parado y la baranda.

Miró a los ojos a Thomas mientras dejaba su bastón y re arrojaba sin más preámbulos al agua…


	8. Chapter 8

Siento que los capis sean tan cortes, este fue el pimer fic con muchos capitulos que escribi (si mal no recuerso son como 25) y la verdad es que era bastante mala jajaj

* * *

Sentía hundirse en la profundidad del mar… el agua la estaba desconcertando, no sabía donde estaba, a su alrededor todo se movía y ella tan solo quería dar una bocana de aire, pero no podía; la cola del vestido se le enroscaba en las piernas y se le hacía imposible tratar de salir a flote; sus ojos se enrojecían, sentía el final demasiado próximo a ella, se estaba desesperando de los nervios; desfilaron delante de sus ojos miles de momentos, imágenes, recuerdos que la atormentaban… le hubiera gustado tal vez ver a su familia, a su hermana en la última imagen, pero no, en vez de eso, solo vio la cara de él enfrente de la suya, juntos en la cama, amándose.

Luego de arrojarse sin pensarlo dos veces desde lo alto del barco solo pensaba en encontrarla en la oscuridad que caracterizaba esa noche, se movía dentro del agua tratando de no pensar en el dolor de su pierna: lo estaba matando a cada movimiento.

Estaba desesperado por encontrarla y salvarla… en ese momento estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por la de Lis, se sentía demasiado miserable.

Sintió una mano que la tomaba fuertemente de uno de sus brazos y la obligaba a volver a la superficie. Sintió otra vez el aire entrar en sus pulmones liberándola de aquella presión que ejercía el agua sobre ella.

No veía la cara de quien la había rescatado, solo sintió el brillo de los ojos de esta persona brillar contra los suyos.

En ese preciso momento lo reconoció, era Greg que se había lanzado por ella… era él, no lo había frenado ni siquiera su pierna; tal vez esperaba ver allí a Thomas para no tener que deberle nada a House o tal vez para no demostrarle cuanto lo amaba. House por primera vez en su vida sintió que había salvado a alguien y no hablaba de un paciente, sino de alguien por el cual debía jugársela un poco más. La unió a él y no permitiría que nada malo que pasara…

Greg notó la incomodidad de Lis por su vestido y sin avisarle se sumergió en la profundidad de la masa de agua y le arrancó un pedazo de vestido que ató en su cintura, no sabía si en algún momento lo podrían llegar a necesitar.

Lograron agarrase el uno al otro lo más fuerte que el agua se los permitía: Lisa pudo pronunciar las primeras palabras desde que había caído al agua: gracias Greg.

------------------------

Mientras tanto en la cubierta del yate estaba un Thomas totalmente shockeado por lo que acababa de suceder: no podía creer que Cuddy se hubiera caído y House se haya tirado con ella, pero no él no había podido hacer nada… le agarró un ataque de nervios y cayó desvanecido allí mismo, sin avisarle a nadie lo que estaba sucediendo en él mar.

Quedó allí tirado, al lado del bastón de House, tal vez el único indicio de que algo había sucedido.

------------------------

El agua estaba más fría cada minuto y Cuddy lo único que pensaba era en la dolorida pierna de House… Estaban tratando de mantenerse a flote como podían.

Ambos creían que Thomas había alertado a todo el barco acerca de su accidente, pero estaban equivocados, y comenzaron a sospechar de esto cuando, luego de varias horas de supervivencia en el agua, el sol comenzó a salir y no pudieron divisar el barco por ninguna parte…


	9. Chapter 9

El sol los encontró tratando de no hundirse en la quietud que tenían las aguas en compasión de la noche del accidente. Se mantuvieron uno junto al otro, ahora era Cuddy la que ayudaba a Greg… para este era insoportable el dolor de su pierna, hacia muchas horas que no tomaba sus vicodinas y en vez de eso lo único que hacía era moverlas sin cesar haciendo fuerza contra el agua.

Sus cuerpos se rozaban dentro del agua rogando que esta los libere para poder pisar tierra firme. El reflejo del sol mañanero les iluminaba sus azules ojos tratando de no mostrar las lágrimas más próximas en los de Cuddy.

En ese momento el amor que sentían, y el odio y desprecio que habían sentido últimamente parecía borrarse con cada golpe que el agua les daba; ahí estaban necesitados, en todo sentido.

Sintieron que algo flotaba hasta ellos… se ilusionaron por un momento, prefirieron imaginar que era cualquier cosa antes de darse cuenta de que era una tabla de madera.

H: mi bastón tomo otra forma y me vino a salvaaaar!- Greg había retomado sus ironías aunque sea para aliviarse el mismo del dolor de su maldita pierna.

C: subite Greg… descansa un poco

H: -con una mano agarraba la tabla y con la otra le tomaba la cara a Lis acercandose a ella, su respiración se agitaba, estaban tan cerca por circunstancias que no eran las correctas- quiero que te subas vos… hacelo por mi.

Cuando Cuddy quedo sobre la tabla Greg hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano y acerco su cara lo más cerca que pudo a la de Lis y poso sus labios en los de ella, quien lentamente iba quedando vencida por el sueño.

House solo la observaba, no podía creer que una mujer le hiciera sentir lo todo lo que en ese momento a él le pasaba… el no conocía las palabras para explicarlo porque nunca antes le había sucedido.

Y en ese momento de paz que habían encontrado entre tanta adrenalina comenzó el infierno para House; su pierna comenzó a acalambrarse, no se podía mover, presentía que se iba a hundir sin poder evitarlo. Su estoma se retorcía del dolor pero su boca no le permitía pronunciar ni una sola palabra, parecía que agonizaba en silencio. Cuando, para él y para su pierna, el cielo se tornaba oscuro y parecía que ya nada había allí la mano de Lisa levantandole la cara, secandole las lágrimas que caian de los ojos del nefrologo, lo trajo a la realidad.

Ella se bajó de la tabla sin preguntar ni avisar… en ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Una fuerza desconocida surgió de ella y logró colocarlo a Greg recostado en donde minutos atrás había estado ella. Desde abajo le hacía suaves masajes en la pierna, que lentamente, y ante las caricias de Lisa parecía dar tregua a House y darle, aunque sea, cinco minutos de tranquilidad.

------------

Wilson entró al camarote de Lisa pero este estaba vació, ni ella ni House. Se acercó a la puerta del baño, tal vez la noche había sido acelerada para los dos y prefirieron recibir el día dandose una ducha, pensó. Pero no, no había nadie. Los celulares estaban en la mesa. Ningun rastro de ambos.

W: estos dos deben estar borrachos teniendo sexo por algún lado y yo preocupado- james todavía no sabía que si debía estar preocupado por sus amigos.

Mientras tanto en la cubierta dos de los trabajadores del barco vieron a alguien en el suelo… borracho pensaron, después de la fiesta que había habido la noche anterior, todos los pasajeros estaban en sus camarotes durmiendo, y los que no, todavía seguían medio alcoholizados por algún sitio del yate.

Se acercaron a él y parecía estar dormido, lo arrastraron hasta apoyarlo contra la baranda para que pudieran limpiar con facilidad el piso…

Después de todo quien se iba a imaginar que debían despertarlo para que les digiera que la Dr. Lisa Cuddy y el Dr. Gregory House habían caído al mar la noche anterior?


	10. Chapter 10

Despues de muchisimo tiempo de no postear aqui les dejo el capitulo siguiente... enjoy it!

* * *

Cuando el sol comenzó a quemar através de la camisa, ahora seca, de Greg despertó de golpe. La madera ya no se movía, abrió los ojos lentamente para que el reflejo del agua no lo cegara… pero no había ningún reflejo… es más no había agua allí.

Se recompuso como pudo y entendió… estaba dormido, en la tabla que los había salvado, pero estaba sobre la blanca arena de lo que parecía ser una isla o algo por el estilo. Se quiso parar pero no pudo… tenía sus piernas atadas a un tronco con una tela roja, la misma que el había rasgado del vestido de su jefa. No se podía mover…

No alcanzaba a ver a Lis por ninguna parte y se comenzó a preocupar… en su cabeza se había creado una historia horrenda: tal vez una tribu de caníbales los había visto en el mar, los recogió y los llevo hasta tierra firme, allí habían atado a el y ya se habían llevado a Cuddy para vaya uno a saber que hacerle. Un suave soplido de aire en su oido lo saco de su tremenda paranoia.

C: veo que no te puedo dejar ni un segundo solito que te poner como loco ehh!!

H: - delante de él estaba Cuddy, parada con una leve sonrisa en dibujada en sus labios, todavía, para desgracia de Greg, llevaba su vestido rojo, pero estaba mucho mas corto de lo que el había recordado… este impactante vestido de fiesta se había transformado en un conjunto que se componía por una pollerita muy corta y un top, era obvio que el calor la sofocaba.- desatame jefa malevola!-no podía ni siquiera mirarla a los ojos, estaba extasiado mirando su cuerpazo.

C: ya va!-hizo una pausa para sentarse delante de él mostrando su bonito escote que obviamente no llevaba sosten y por la transpiración estaba bastante humedo lo que hizo que house quedara totalmente embobado- es que tenía miedo de que despertaras, y por buscarme te perdieras…

H: hace cuanto que estamos acá?

C: le calculo unas tres horas… por que?

H: por que ya me estoy aburriendo… - House no siguió su frase que pensaba ser bastante lujuriosa por que sintió las manos de Lis recorrer sus piernas hasta llegar a sus tobillos en donde estaba la tela con la que lo había atado. Por fin sintió aliviarse la presión en sus tobillos; pero no lo que no cesaba era el otro dolor: al que se había acostumbrado a manejarlo con sus pastillas, pero allí no… allí no iba a haber vicodinas.

Se levantó, aunque no quería, con ayuda de su jefa, quien para su sorpresa le había cortado una rama de un arbol bastante fuerte para que usara como bastón.

C: se que no es como el que estabas usando en la fiesta en el yate… pero es más artesanal – lo miro con una cara muy tierna, sus ojos transmitian mas cosas de las que su boca quería decir; lo miró con amor y dulzura, como solo ella sabía mirarlo, como lo miraba todas las noches que dormía en casa de ella, cuando ella se levantaba y el se quedaba "unos minuutitos mas", ella siempre lo miraba así, el la miraba deseandola, aunque estuvieran en una junta, el siempre quería más… por dios es inagotable sexualmente pensó en ese momento; y probablemente Greg se dio cuanta de que estaba pensando en algo por la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujo en los labios de ella y que luego se reflejó en los de él. –usalo siempre el bastón.

H: Te amo.-la miró a los ojos penetrandole en los de ella, cada vez que hacía eso el mundo de Cuddy parecía derrumbarse cayendo en la tentación del hombre al que adoraba sin resentimientos.

C: - quería decirle que ella también lo amaba, que lo amaba más que nada, que estaba dispuesta a no ser madre pero que jamás lo dejaría ir, quería decirle que lo amaba desde siempre, pero en vez de eso cayó… una pequeña lagrima corrió por su mejilla y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a secarla. –Greg, me parece que tenemos que hablar.

Caminaron hasta la costa… no estaban muy lejos pero la arena no era el mejor lugar para que Greg caminara. Allí se sentaron; un al lado del otro con las piernas recogidas. El agua llegaba, por momentos a mojar sus pies.

Ninguno de los dos se animaba a comenzar, ambos sabían de que tenían que hablar pero no querían herirse, ya no mas.

Cuando ambos estaban totalmente sumergidos en la mirada del otro, una pequeña ola los mojó más de lo calculado y cuando el agua se retiro quedó clavado en la arena algo que hizo que sin decirse nada Lisa tomara la cara de House entre sus manos y depositara sus labios en los de él; de forma suave al principio, por un momento se arrepintió, pero la lengua de Greg buscando la suya la hizo querer vivir solo el momento. Se besaron con pasión hasta que el aire ya era necesario y se separaron. Volvieron a mirar la arena y allí estaba: el agua había traido hasta ellos el broche que el nefrologo le había regalado a la endrocrinola la noche de la fiesta.

Greg lo tomó con el mayor cuidado posible se lo volvió a colocar en el cabello sujetando la mecha que caía sobre la frente de Lisa.

C: -ahora lo miro ella a los ojos, totalmente decidida- yo también te amo…


End file.
